Starcraft/Solucja, Enslavers DV - Poziom 3
W trzecim etapie musimy mierzyć się zarówno z Terranami, jak i z Zergami – okupują oni odpowiednio północny wschód i północny zachód. Zadaniem jest wybranie jednej z dwóch ścieżek zwycięstwa – albo zniszczymy wrogowi centrum dowodzenia, albo ukradniemy Zergom kryształek. Początek ma miejsce w naszej bazie, która jest niestety usytuowana w centrum mapy. Co więcej, jest też biały Terrano-Zerg stacjonujący na południu, ale tutaj nie realizujemy naszych głównych celów misji. Mimo to, wszyscy wrogowie koloru innego niż niebieski i seledynowy mają wymierzony przeciwko nam sojusz. Pierwszym kamieniem milowym w poziomie jest zapewnienie dostępu do Dark Templarów, bardzo przyda się dodatkowy Forge dla przyspieszenia procesów ulepszania współczynników jednostek naziemnych. Atak na wroga powinniśmy przeprowadzać metodami partyzantki, nagły i niekontrolowany marsz dużą ilością zbyt słabych jednostek przekreśla nam szansę na wygranie misji. Ale to nas niestety nie ominie podczas próby opanowania złóż na południowym wschodzie... Zealoty i Dragoony, koniecznie z ulepszeniami co najmniej odpowiednio szybkości i zasięgu ataku, w ilościach ponad 30, są w stanie rozwalić bazę wydobywczą Terran funkcjonującą na południowym wschodzie. Niezbędny będzie Observer, ponieważ Zerg zakopuje Lurkery, co wydatnie utrudnia to oblężenie. Spowolnione tempo gry jest za to ułatwieniem, wykorzystaj to nie tylko w ataku. Gdy wróg straci struktury, natychmiast instalujemy bazę wydobywczą (#20), próbujemy ją tak zabudować na południu, by Overlordy czy Drophsipy czasami nie podrzuciły innych jednostek, które mogłyby zaszkodzić posterunkowi. Ogółem nim będziemy realizować któryś z głównych celów, musimy bezwarunkowo pozbyć się przeciwnika komputerowego w kolorze białym (#21). On też ma surowce do wydobycia, musimy je za wszelką cenę przejąć, inaczej przegramy. To samo robimy między innymi na północy z tym samym przeciwnikiem, ocalała przy życiu liczna armia (i też lepiej regularnie uzupełniana) wystarczy na pokonanie go. Starcraft Enslavers 020.png|Screen #20 Starcraft Enslavers 021.png|Screen #21 W około 50 minucie gry wrogowie połączą swe siły i wyślą najsilniejsze ataki, zatem regularnie zapisuj grę w taki sposób, by kolejno zapisywać po sobie 4-5 nowych stanów gry. Powinniśmy mieć wykorzystanych też blisko 150-175 punktów zaopatrzenia na odparcie ataku. Po ciężkich walkach, od tej chwili będziemy musieli naprawdę wykonać ważny cel misji: * zlikwidowanie wrogich CC – główna baza czerwonego Terrana jest najeżona minami. Z zewnątrz fantastyczne są klony Zealotów, pojedynczo wyprowadzane szybko pozbędą się pola minowego. Zagrożeniem jednak są czołgi rozłożone na murach. Carriery są zbyt cenne, by nimi walczyć, duża ilość Ghostów skutecznie to utrudni nawet przy maksymalnych ulepszeniach floty. Chyba, że chcesz użyć ich jako jednostek wsparcia. Po pozbyciu się pola minowego przygotowujemy drop z udziałem Dark Templarów, znowu uważamy na Lockdown, jeżeli on zablokuje Shuttle, to koniec. Taktyka ta i tak jest ryzykowna, ponieważ Terran może wysłać Wraithy i Valkyrie, a my nimi nie gramy, przez co nie można użyć Defensive Matrix. Ogółem na Terrana posyłamy Zealoty, DT, Dragoony i Carriery; a sam atak najwygodniej zacząć od strony południowej (#22). Jeżeli to zrobisz, przechodzisz do poziomu 4B. Starcraft Enslavers 022.png|Screen #22 * kradzież kryształka na zachodzie – podstawową bolączką okazuje się być fakt, iż Zerg (pomarańczowego koloru) nie ma drogi naziemnej do nas. Nie będzie to mu przeszkadzać, ponieważ ma solidnie obwarowany posterunek, otoczony licznymi Colony. Oczywistym wyjściem jest atak z użyciem Corsairów i Scoutów, ich zadaniem będzie niszczenie newralgicznych struktur obronnych. Carriery są zbyt cenne do tego typu działań, przynajmniej na samym początku. Jako idealne miejsce do szturmu i późniejszego desantu polecam miejsce mocno wysunięte na północ (screen #23). Jeżeli możesz, postaraj się także likwidować Sunken Colony, co wydatnie ułatwia wyładowywanie naziemnej armii na tereny wroga. Od tej chwili będziesz miał bliską drogę do kryształka, krok z udziałem floty prawdopodobnie powtórzysz 2-3 razy. Desant możesz spuszczać także na terytorium, które należy do białego Terranozerga – przedtem trzeba zlikwidować mu bazę (#24). Jeżeli te sztuczki nie zadziałają, atakuj Scoutami i Carrierami w pełni ulepszonymi. Kradzież ta wiąże się z przejściem do poziomu 4A. Starcraft Enslavers 023.png|Screen #23 Starcraft Enslavers 024.png|Screen #24 Kategoria:Solucja do gry Starcraft